spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Temmie's Regular
Temmie's Regular is the 22nd episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff. In it, Temmie discovers that Plankton loves Temmie Flakes and he gets hired at The Chum Bucket. Transcript (the episode begins at the Tem Shop where Temmie is grumbling) Temmie: ugh! dis is so unfair! how comes mr krabs gets all da customers? Mr. Krabs: (walking past) Because, unlike your poor Temmie Flakes, Krabby Patties are actually good. Temmie: ikr buT nobody buys temmie flakes except tem! dey'be BEEEN on store shelves f' years ! SpongeBob: (walking past) Well, if you want Temmie Flakes to sell, then maybe you should think of new and inventive ways to get people to buy 'em! Temmie: buT dat's so hard! tem's gonna habe 2 go 2 coolegg again! Squidward: (walking past, sighs) I wish I could go to college again, but I'm stuck being the subject of all these memes. (catches up to the duo) Mr. Krabs: Squidward, stop talking and get to work! (kicks Squidward and a Shooting Stars meme begins, ending with Squidward flying through the Krusty Krab doors) Squidward: I deserved that. Could I go 'round again? Mr. Krabs: (enters) Five bucks. (Squidward sighs as SpongeBob enters) Now, are we all reporting for duty? SpongeBob: No, Mr. Krabs. I went to the toilet before I left. (puts on 'savage' 8-bit glasses and Mr. Krabs sighs, we cut back to Temmie observing all this) Temmie: tem wishes someone out thUR odeh dan da temmie race lobed da temmie flakes breakfast cereal... (we cut to Plankton exiting the Chum Bucket) Plankton: Well, time for today's Krabby Patty heist. (puts on a fake moustache and takes out his record player from F.U.N., he puts a record on it) Record: It's a piece of cake to make a pretty- ''(Plankton flips it upside down, plays it again and begins singing) Plankton: ''I'm the master of disguise I can vanish from your eyes ''(he disappears) ''I can be in different places (he re-appears somewhere else) With my many funny faces In disguise Sometimes it's so nifty When I'm really really shifty (he spins around) In disguise It's disguise time! (he puts on a 'Michael Rosen' mask) It's so easy to deceive you With these sneaky little tricks (he puts on a magician's hat) And to make you believe Each character that I pick Hey! When you look for me I'm gone in front of your eyes (he disappears with Kenny who's in the background) People call me the master of disguise (he re-appears but Kenny doesn't and the song abruptly stops) Oh my God, I killed Kenny! (song continues) I'm as sneaky as can be (he begins tip-toeing to the Krusty Krab) No one's sneakier than me I can get so sly and loathing (he puts on a fox mask) When I dress in other clothing In disguise You walk right by me'' (loads of people walk past not noticing)'' Not knowing that I'm slimy (he dresses up like a dinosaur) A scary dinosaur With a loud ferocious roar (he dresses up like Mermaid Man) I'm so wet I'm so tricky (he dresses up like Santa Claus) Even so St. Nicky When you look for me I'm gone in front of your eyes People call me the master of disguise Ha ha ha! I'm the master of disguise! (he enters the Krusty Krab to see Silento performing) Silento: Ooh, watch me, watch me, ooh, watch me, watch me- (Plankton runs out in terror) Mr. Krabs: What's up with him? SpongeBob: Maybe her prefers dabbing. Squidward: Well, I for one don't. (looks at the cover of a magazine called 'Weekly Digest' with the front cover being a picture of Squidward dabbing) I hate my life. (when Plankton is running, he stops and notices a smell) Plankton: Oh, sweet mama! What kind of smell is this! (he notices the Tem Shop) Oh! (he slowly flies over there and lands on the counter) Hello. Hello. I said hello! Hello? DOWN HERE YOU IMBECILE! Temmie: oh sorry , I DIDNNT notice you , magical alibe talkigg green bean. Jeffy: (off camera, really loud) I DON'T LIKE GREEN BEANS, DADDY! Temmie: how may temm be of ur assistance? Plankton: One of what ever you're selling, and make it quick. Temmie: hear u go. (gives him a box) Plankton: How much? (record scratch) Temmie: u wanna pay tem? (laughs) everyone nose tem flak r 3! Plankton: I like your attitude. (eats one) This is... Temmie: pweese dont thwow up in tems fakke! Plankton: THE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED! Temmie Flakes is my favourite breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I LOVE TEMMIE FLAKES! Temmie: so u're sayigg tht u lobe temmie flakes? and tht all u ebeh eat is temmie flakes? Plankton: Yeah that's right! Temmie: keel. Plankton: (eats the rest whole) That was so good, I would to try it a second time! (Temmie gives Plankton one more, he swallows it whole) More please. (same) More. (same) MORE! (same) I NEED SOME MORE! (same) MORE! (same) MORE! (same) MORE! (same) MORE! (same) MORE! (same) MORE! (same, we see an ugly close-up of Plankton's face) MOAR! Narrator: Closing time... Temmie: sorry , dat's all I'be got ! besides , it 's closing time ! you can allays COmE bak tomorrow dough ! Plankton: Well, I suppose it's for the best. Good night, 'friend'. (leaves) Temmie: Buh-bye! Narrator: The next day. (we cut to the Krusty Krab the next day where Plankton enters) Mr. Krabs: (gasp) PLANKTON! What the josjh are you doing here? Plankton: I just wanna say I don't wanna steal your formula anymore, because I've found a new secret recipe. Mr. Krabs: LIAR! HE'S A LIAR, EVERYONE! LOOK AT HIM! Liars always look right. SpongeBob: Actually, liars always look left. Plankton: That's right! Truth-ers look right. Because I'm always right! Just popped into say that it won't be everyday bro with the secret formula anymore, I've found a new one, like a said. And I probably won't have to steal it! So, see ya! And by the way, England's your city now, I don't want it anymore. (leaves) Mr. Krabs: I'm sure he's lying. What could possibly be better than a Krabby Patty? Robbie: (at a table, overhearing) Junk food! (he gets thrown out and squishes Plankton) Plankton: Maybe I should've worn that 'glove' today. (cut to LightBob entering the Chum Bucket, now renamed 'da tem buckit') Hello, valluable customer! What may I get you? LightBob: Oh, just a chum stick please. Plankton: (in disbelief) Are you serious? (she nods) It's disgusting, trust me. LightBob: Oh, that's what Bobby was talking about! Plankton: I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave. We have a strict no-reggae policy. LightBob: (laughs) I didn't mean Bob Marley, I meant SpongeBob! But I'll be leaving anyway, I don't wanna be caught confronting his arch-enemy. Plankton: No wait! Wouldn't you like to try today's special? Temmie: (randomly appears) speCKle! LightBob: Temmie, what the (censored) are you doing here? Temmie: u would nout beleiv ur is. LightBob: Anyway, what is today's special? Temmie: (two other Temmies appear behind him as well as Swampy from Ain't Got Rhythm and they sing the Temmie Flakes anythm) Temmie Flakes! An original (pronounced like the meme) breakfast! Temmie Flakes! It's so good you can't taste it! Temmie Flakes! Don't forget to digest it! Temmie Flakes in your mouth! Temmie Flakes! Part of a complete breakfast! Awawawaawihguyff,bdsgusfgbfgjnfbdgbjdfsbhjdfbkhjcfgbkjcsbkhvf Temmie: yaYA!1! u can goe now. (the background singers leave) LightBob: What could go wrong? (cut to LightBob in a an ambulance being rushed out to hospital) Plankton: Well, looks like the health inspectors are gonna be after us. Thanks for the help anyway, kid. Temmie: (triggered, he slaps Plankton and walks off) u is enuff to goe afta. (cut to SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy sitting on SpongeBob's doorstep, Temmie approaches) hay. SpongeBob: What's up, Temmie? Temmie: (sighs) only temmies a plankton rike temmie flakes. SpongeBob: Well, that's not so bad, is it? The Temmie population is quite large. Temmie: tem guess. Sandy: And there's nothing wrong in liking something most others don't. I mean, Patrick ACTUALLY likes The Emoji Movie and, though we laugh about it sometimes, he's still our friend. Temmie: thx gex, gee, dat moral wuz weey 4cd. Patrick: Yeah. I wonder how this episode will end. Jeffy: (approaches them) Hey, my anme is Jeffy. See, it says it on my shirt. Je-ffy. Temmie: (blankly stares) white spongebob is in hopita btw. (fin) Code .. / -.. --- -. .----. - / .-.. .. -.- . / --. .-. . . -. / -... . .- -. ... --..-- / -.. .- -.. -.. -.-- Trivia * The 'tem language' is slightly different in this episode. * Plankton singing 'Master of Disguise' is a reference to a YouTube video by . * This is the first time Plankton makes 'friends' with one of the main characters as part of a scheme. This occurs again in WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?. Category:2017 Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Episodes Category:PI Category:PolarTem Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts